dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel Art Museum
The Pixel Art Museum was an art museum in the Summerlands during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. The museum, created by Rocco, was located atop a hill on the West Road between Libreville and the Summergate Post Office and reached by a bridge spanning Summer Creek. Rocco was curator and lead artist of the museum, receiving assistance with the exhibits from Retro and Tox. The exhibits were large artistic portraits featuring the faces of chosen Summerlanders. To catch the eye and draw visitors, the portraits were also visible from the exterior of the museum. The Pixel Art Museum opened on 4E:248 with two exhibits produced by Rocco, The Mystical Retro and The Handsome Tox. Over time additional exhibits were added, space permitting, for a final total of nine. Following Rocco's departure on 4E:298, Retro took over administration of the museum's claim deed for safekeeping and completed two new exhibits. Upon his return, Rocco completed several more exhibits. Tox added the ninth and final exhibit just days before the Fall of Summer on 4E:412, when the museum was blown apart by bands of wandering marauders. Plans for exhibits featuring the faces of Ky and Gimpley were shelved because of the museum's limited room. =Exhibits= ---- The Mystical Retro This exhibit featured Retro, friend of Rocco and a financier of the museum itself. The artwork used black, brown, and white wool. The Mystical Retro was the very first exhibit produced by Rocco and one of two present at the museum's grand opening. The Handsome Tox This exhibit featured Tox, friend of Rocco and a museum contributor. The artwork used brown, white, and green wool and white clay. The Handsome Tox was created by Rocco and one of two exhibits present at the museum's grand opening. The Owner Rocco This exhibit featured Rocco, owner and curator of the Pixel Art Museum. The artwork used black, brown, and white wool and white clay. The Owner Rocco was a self-portrait made by Rocco. The Brave Gabault This exhibit featured Gabault, a skilled warrior whose Libreville residence bordered the Pixel Art Museum. The artwork used yellow, red, black, and white wool. The Brave Gabault was produced by Rocco. The European MrJevie This exhibit featured Jevie, the mayor of Jevie Town, a suburb of Trance Swamp. The artwork used orange, black, blue, and gray wool and red clay. The European MrJevie was produced by Retro, a choice that surprised Rocco because he had only recently become a citizen of Dragonhollow. However, Retro argued the impressive pace and scale with which he had constructed Jevie Town warranted recognition in the museum. The Wonderful Katie This exhibit featured Katie, an equestrian who raised horses at her ranch. The artwork used brown, black, cyan, and white wool and white clay. The Wonderful Katie was designed by Rocco upon a request from Katie herself. The Forgotten Mudkip This exhibit featured Mudkip, a freelance laborer who had recently returned to the planet following a long absence. The artwork used cyan, blue, white, black, and yellow wool. The Forgotten Mudkip was created by Rocco. The title referred to the fact nobody seemed to remember Mudkip except for Tox, something the museum's owner found quite sad and hoped to rectify with a work of art that would ensure future generations remembered his face. The Dark Sedron This exhibit featured Sedron, deacon of the Crimson Chapel. The artwork used coal and redstone blocks. The Dark Sedron was produced by Retro. The Western Print This exhibit featured Print, leader of Print's Paper Route Gang. The artwork used black, white, and yellow wool and white, yellow, and gray clay. The Western Print was designed by Tox and named for Print's efforts to develop and protect the West Road. =Gallery= ---- File:2015-10-22_03.25.12.png|Rocco finishes first exhibit File:2015-10-22_03.24.08.png|Rocco works on first exhibits File:2015-10-22_03.27.54.png|Retro weeps over his own face File:2015-10-22_03.33.01.png|Tox poses for Rocco and Retro File:2015-11-22_23.02.34.png|Completed Gabault portrait File:2015-12-15_01.19.44.png|Jevie portrait complete File:2016-01-22_00.43.04.png|HyperSilence and Rocco at museum File:2019-12-01_19.10.59.png|Pixel Art Museum File:2019-12-01_19.10.36.png|Bridge view File:2019-12-01_19.12.45.png|Front entrance File:2019-12-01_19.12.24.png|Donation box File:2019-12-01_19.11.31.png|Museum interior File:2019-12-01_19.12.09.png|Rear exit File:2019-12-01_19.13.34.png|From the West Road File:2019-12-01_19.15.20.png|At night File:2019-12-01_19.17.02.png|Exterior Category:Places Category:Museums Category:Pixel Art Category:West Road Category:Summerlands Locations